Trailing raindrop
by Loganna
Summary: Completly exhausted they take a swim. Wind touches skin and goose bumps appear. Wind, clouds, raindrops, trailing raindrop. Shounen-Ai, NaruSasuNaru, BL.


**A/N: **third Naruto story, second NaruSasuNaru story. Shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

_Italic sentences are more important._

* * *

"_On application, body heat causes the solvent to evaporate quickly, leaving the fragrance to evaporate gradually over several hours."_

* * *

Helping the people in a distant village had been their mission. The effort it had taken them to complete it, had been greater than they had thought it would be. The strength they had to use, had been beyond their consideration. Teamwork had been the only solution to succeed. They worked together, bundled their strength and had pulled it off. But from the time they took off, they were drained. They walked side by side, slowly, to their hometown. Bodies felt sore and empty, only their minds were filled, filled with the battle the exhaustion fought with their determination on getting home.

Naruto waggled forward with his eyes narrowed and a frown covering his face, even Sasuke had a hard time pulling up his façade. No voice was to be heard, both of them were too exhausted to even let out a complain about the distance. They were already a little over half their way, but still more than an hour distant from home, bed and food. All the strength they had left, was focused on getting to Konohagakure.

The blue river they passed curved to the left, making the sound of clattering water fade. The curve slowed the stream down until the water surface seemed not to move at all. Only the wind that touched the surface lightly, made it move. The water reflected its surroundings, tree tops showing their mirror image in the water along with the gray sky. Only once in a while, orange, midday sunrays shone trough the bed of clouds, shining brightly upon the silver liquor. The water shifted by the swift movement of an insect skimming across the surface. The day was gray, and so appeared everything around them. The air was damp and heavy, it smelled like wet earth and rotting wood. There was only a little breeze that moved their surroundings and the usual singing of birds that was common for this time of day.

Their shinobi boots scrapped against the surface of the earth, leaving smudged tracks behind and letting small rocks roll to the side and end up in the long grass that grew alongside the road. Naruto was breathing heavily, the rising and falling of his chest was rapid. He clenched his fist in the fabric of his shirt and pressed it hard against his chest. The little pain he felt did not really help him getting his thoughts off his exhaustion. His hair once wet from sweat, was now dry and spiked out in every direction possible. Although both of them were extremely tired, neither of them had the intention to stop and rest.

Naruto felt like he had to drag one feet in front of another, one step at the time. His head was lowered and his eyes fixated on the road. Time passed slowly at times like this. He heard a deep exhale behind him. He turned his head just enough to see Sasuke in the corner of his eye. Sasuke had his eyes closed, hands deep in his pockets and continued in the same slow pace as Naruto did. His face also showed a frown caused by the same exhaustion Naruto felt.

_Neither of them felt the need to go any faster than they did right now._

Naruto lowered his head, hair swinging in front of his eyes, looking at the little stones he kicked in front of him. The dry soil was covered in footprints that were left behind by travelers who had proceeded them. Naruto inhaled deeply, his lungs sucked the moisture air in, and were filled to their full capacity to relieve themselves in a heavy sigh. As he did, his eyes closed and head turned upwards to the sky. His chest rose, delightfully filled with fresh and cold air. Suddenly he felt his foot come to an hold. With a shot of pain his knees bend and he felt gravity pulling on his body. His eyes shot open and he pushed his hands in front of him for protection. As soon as his left hand touched the ground it slipped underneath him, making him losing his balance and fall to the side on his elbow. A shot of pain, like he was stabbed by a kunai, rushed trough his lower arm. He cried out loud when his body hit the ground. Immediately he rolled on his back and grasped his arm. He felt warm liquid pouring out of the cut flesh between his fingers, slowly leaving trails on his arm.

He heard a scratching sound. As he opened his eyes he saw Sasuke standing besides him with his hands still in his pockets. "Watch where you're walking, dobe." Naruto grimaced at the remark, but it faded soon. The pain died away and made place for satisfaction. The satisfaction of lying down instead of standing on his feet was stronger than the pain caused by the wound. He released his arm and let both of them fall beside his body. The earth made contact with the wound in an instant, and the satisfaction he felt seconds ago was pushed away by the stinging pain caused by the dirt entering his wound. Pain and exhaustion were now conquering his mind again.

"Oi, Naruto, get up. I don't have time for you to be lying here." Sasuke's voice sounded impatient but distant. Naruto covered his eyes with his right arm, trying to ease the pressing feeling in his mind, caused by the battle that was going on inside his head.

_He was so tired, so unbelievable tired, that he didn't have control over his body._

His eyes were stinging and without an effort tears rolled down his cheeks. "Tck. I've seen you being injured worse than this, get up." Sasuke's voice was low and still impatient. He crouched besides Naruto, relieving the exhaustion in his feet. He saw blood mixed with dirt and searched in his pouch for bandage. He grabbed the boys arm and turned it to aid it. Dark red patterns were formed when his fingers touched the warm blood, smudging it.  
"It's nothing, it will heal on its own." Sasuke looked at Naruto, and as soon as his eyes fixed on Naruto's face he saw the tears. "Then why are you crying?" He asked. Naruto laughed softly as he brushed his arm over his face. "Its nothing, Its just that I'm exhausted. I can't help it." "Tck." Naruto jerked his arm out of Sasuke's hand in reaction. He did it hard enough to unbalance Sasuke, who landed on his butt on the forest path.

No angry words, no yelling, not even agitation between them, only two heavy sighs. "Can't we rest for a while?" No answer, Sasuke already leaned back on both his hands and was looking at the water. "We could swim." He stated. Naruto opened one eye and looked skeptically at Sasuke. "Swim? Isn't it really cold?" Sasuke returned the stare. "It would do us good." Without another word Sasuke pushed himself up on his feet and walked to the river. Naruto turned on his side to follow him with his eyes. Sasuke pulled his clothes off, not even caring they laid there unfolded getting dirty, dropped his headband on top of them, and walked into the water. Naruto grinned, 'He sure is exhausted.' He got up himself and followed Sasuke. He dropped his clothes with his headband next to the blue t-shirt, and shoved his boots aside. He ran with the last strength he had and let himself be surrounded by the river in an instant.

They silently flowed across the surface of the calm river. Fish were stroking their legs with their silver, slippery skin, but neither of them minded. Naruto closed his eyes savoring the feeling of the water against his skin. His ears at times above the water surface and sometimes underneath, making the sound shift from high and clear to the low and deep sound of water rocking against the riversides and the sweeping of fishtails to catch their prays. The cold water cooled his skin until he got goose bumps. It was actually too cold to swim, but it made his drowsiness disappear. His exhaustion flowed out of his body with every small water ripple that rocked against his skin. His energy level restored a little and he forgot how exhausted he was before, all he knew was that he felt much better.

The clattering of water pulled him out of his thoughts. Sasuke walked to the riverbank to put his clothes back on. 'Time to go home I guess.' , not looking forward to the long road ahead of them. "Can't we stay a little longer?" Naruto asked while he walked to their clothes himself. The answer Sasuke gave him, was by throwing his orange pants and the rest of his clothes in his face. 'Luckily the teme didn't throw my boots along with them.' Naruto scowled and walked up besides Sasuke to sit down next to him. With the bundle of clothes between his arms he looked at his lower left arm. No pain, no wound, no scar. He put his pants back on and slit his shirt over his head. He grabbed his boots and made sure they were tightly rapped around his feet. The wet skin of the two boys made their shirts and pants damp. Both skins were filled with goose bumps and their hair stuck against their heads and necks. Sasuke ran his fingers trough his hair, to get rid of the drips that hung at the end of every lock of hair. The diffused sunlight and the gray clouded sky made everything appear as if it was covered in a silver glow.

Naruto looked sideways. Down the black hairline, silver drops rolled down a marble white neck. Naruto laid back in the grass, the tiny leaves stung trough his clothes. The times the sun broke through, weren't enough to warm the earth and let the dew evaporate. The tiny drops of dew the leaves were covered in made his clothes even more wet, making Naruto quiver. "Its cold." "I know." Sasuke pulled one leg up to wrap an arm around it and stared at the silver scenery. Naruto saw the white skin was covered in goose bumps. Little hairs were straightened and his skin stood tight around his muscles.

Naruto sat back up, pulled both his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. As he did, his upper arm stroked Sasuke's own. After a moment he realized his arm grew warmer. Their skins touched, slowly the small bumps disappeared as both their arms were warmed. Naruto grinned, "You're actually really warm." Naruto's eyes were still fixed on the river, that showed a fish cross the surface now and then, when he heard Sasuke say, "You too." Naruto saw Sasuke's head turn and immediately felt Sasuke's eyes on his face. The look Sasuke gave him, was returned without hesitation when Naruto turned his head. Sasuke's eyes were always the same when he looked at Naruto. The coldness other people received from Sasuke had long passed away towards Naruto. The way Sasuke always looked at him, was something that Naruto felt safe and comfortable with. Even seeing this eyes now, Naruto felt a part in his heart warm. They hadn't always been on these terms with each other, the road to how their bond was now had been a long way. The fighting they used to be in, stopped at a certain point, and now they were on the same wavelength. They understood each other like no one else would nor ever could.

_Naruto smiled kindly to Sasuke, "I like you."_

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head straight forward to stare in front of himself. Eyes watched the scene of insects skimming across the surface. "In what way that is?", he smirked. Naruto laughed lighthearted, "As a friend! Don't act stupid." The atmosphere was carefree and for the first time this day they relaxed. Fatigue was almost gone, now they had taken a swim in the cold water, and their bodies didn't feel as sore as before.

_Now only the cold remained._

Naruto took a handful of Sasuke's shirt and jerked to get it of Sasuke's skin. The blue shirt wasn't fully wet but most of it was damp. Without much effort Naruto pulled the shirt over Sasuke's head, who let out a whim, and threw it on the ground behind him. "In what way did you say you liked me, again? Friendly wasn't it?" Naruto sat back down on his feet when he looked at his friend surprisingly. "Yes why?", not knowing what Sasuke meant. Sasuke smirked, "You're sure?" With one eyebrow raised, Naruto stared at Sasuke, waiting for an explanation. "You know this was rather suspicious right?" Naruto dropped his eyes and slowly started to chuckle when he realized what Sasuke meant. He looked back up to Sasuke, "You think so?" Sasuke let out a soft laugh when he suddenly leaned in towards Naruto. While Naruto let out a cry of surprise, Sasuke tugged at the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it over the blonds head in the same way he underwent a few seconds before.

Immediately the wind touched Naruto's skin, sending chills down his spine. When Sasuke saw him shiver he grabbed Naruto's arm and led him to the covering of the trees and grabbed their clothes on his way. Tiny drips of water started falling from the sky. The heavens were softly weeping when Sasuke pushed Naruto on the ground next to a tree and walked around him. He seated himself directly behind Naruto and leaned back. Their backs touched and warmth shot trough their skin, to their cells, to their blood and veins.

_The cold didn't matter._

"Better?" Sasuke asked. "Hmm, yes. Thank you." "Thanks? For what? Lending you my warmth?" Naruto grinned audible, "Yes. " "And for being a friend.", he added. "Whatever Naruto, don't let me fool you." Sasuke said playfully.

They leaned against each other, while the wind grew stronger and the rain started to fall harder. The trees gave them shelter, but not for long. Raindrops gathered on the shallow-shaped leaves till gravity pulled them towards the earth. Dry soil became wet and so did they. Sasuke pressed his back harder against Naruto's. He felt the warmth spreading trough his body, but his skin stayed cold. He let out a heavy sight and pressed his head backwards on the other ones shoulder. Trough the back of his neck, and trough his hair to the skin on his head, he felt the warmth seeping into his flesh. He looked at the crowns of the trees. The wind played a game with them, entwining them with one another to be jerked away almost instantly. It tugged at the ends of the leaves, till they were roughly pushed out of their attachment with their host. Like acrobatics they fell down, being blown to the right and left, making one last flip till the rested on the ground, soon to be covered by others. "Shouldn't we be heading home?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't reply, he continued staring at the dancing treetops and listened to the rustling of leaves.

More drops fell down from the heavens. Trunks of trees were colored with dark trails. The soil appeared black. When Sasuke shifted his eyes towards the river it appeared like there had been pulled a curtain in front of it. Lines of silver made it unable to see the river and the grass that surrounded it clearly. He winced when he felt a raindrop touching his cheekbone. It trailed slowly down to his chin until a finger gently brushed it away. He looked up at Naruto's smiling eyes and stretched his fingers in the wet soil, it felt cold. Naruto's eyes were as blue as the bright blue sky on an hot summer day. His eyes stood clear against the smudged black and silver background. Sasuke closed his fingers, black earth seeped trough them and made a soft sucking sound. He was aware of Naruto with every atom in his skin, that was in contact with Naruto's back. Sasuke turned his head and buried his nose in the niche of Naruto's neck and shoulder. Heat covered his face, it felt enormously good. He felt a shock in his stomach when a sweet scent entered his nose. Soft hair tickled him on his face.

_He wanted more, he wanted to be sheltered by it._

His hand left the dark earth for what is was and lingered at the other side of Naruto's neck. Warmth radiated from Naruto's skin, it felt like it pulled his fingers towards his neck. With a feather light touch he caressed the warm skin. He felt a shock in his stomach and his whole body raised in temperature, as his fingers touched Naruto. He pushed his fingers harder in Naruto's flesh and let out a soft whimper. Naruto felt so soft and warm, he needed it. Sasuke opened his eyes and for a moment all he saw was darkness. As soon as the light returned, he saw the tanned skin of Naruto's neck in front of him. A silver and white raindrop trailed from Naruto's hairline towards his shoulder. Within a second, Sasuke placed his lips softly on the tanned skin. He felt Naruto shiver. His fingers started to caress his neck again to softly let him know.

_He liked him._

Sasuke lips slowly parted. He breathed cautious when he gently licked the raindrop from Naruto's skin. He felt Naruto's neck move when he heard Naruto shut his mouth abruptly and lower his head. When his lips left Naruto's skin they immediately felt cold. Sasuke's fingers stopped caressing and withdrew. Sasuke's eyes turned to Naruto, who had a soft blush covering his cheeks and had his eyes shut. He saw Naruto's eyes cautiously open, blue eyes were accentuated by the soft blush. Naruto's lips relaxed and his eyes showed an driven emotion.

The way Sasuke's fingers felt upon his skin was delightful. When he had pulled them away Naruto's skin remained left behind to get cold. His hairs rose all over his body. He still felt the touch of Sasuke on his skin and felt his fingers were not far away. In a whim he placed a hand on the back of Sasuke's head and buried his fingers in dark locks. He jerked his head forward and placed his forehead against Sasuke's. Their noses touched. Breaths were shared. Skin was hot. Emotions stirred at the surface of Naruto's heart. He stared into Sasuke's deep black eyes. Marble white skin turned into a soft shade of red.

Every noise was now drowned by the heavy rainfall. Everything around them turned into a darker shade of color. Everything seemed to tarnish. The air around them felt thick but warm. Raindrops left the skies to clatter on the leaves to fall in dark and light hair. Drops seemed to evaporate as soon as it touched skin. The air around them was different from anywhere else.

Naruto's fingers trembled with restrained passion. The way Sasuke's fingers hovered on the back of his neck, the way he felt Sasuke right now, was different from before. His heart felt heavy but pleasant and his head felt light. Thoughts stopped to matter, they stopped existing. Only feelings were important. He looked at Sasuke intensely, sucking in every detail on his face. His eyes closed. As the world turned dark he saw Sasuke on the back of his eyelids in a bright red. The image remained in his brain long after the red turned in black. The hairs in Naruto's neck rose, following the hand of Sasuke who shifted his hand to Naruto's face. Soft fingers touched his jaw, first the fingertips, slowly caressing his skin, then the palm of Sasuke's hand. Every cell where Sasuke touched him was intensely feeling his caress, while every other cell grew numb.

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately was sucked in by Sasuke's own. Darker than black they appeared. For a moment he couldn't move, for a moment he couldn't breath. But as soon as that moment was over, his breath staggered. His hand rose and clutched Sasuke's arm. He pulled one leg underneath him and faced Sasuke now straight on. Bare skin underneath his hand, goose bumbs were not something one of them experienced. His eyes trailed the lines of Sasuke's face, with ever detail he saw his face turned even redder. He loved what he saw, every detail was burned into his mind to never forget.

_He wanted Sasuke, and he wanted Sasuke to want him._

But suddenly he felt unsure. His desire burned, but his mind took over just a second. Within that second his fears took over and the driven emotion he felt moments ago left him as soon as it had appeared. Naruto lowered his head and let his head fall down and pressed it against Sasuke's chest. The hand on Naruto's jaw left him and stayed in mid air. Sasuke breathed cautiously. His hand didn't know where to place itself. He felt Naruto's emotions were a mirror of his own. He shifted his gaze to the blond hair beneath him. The wind played with its locks and swept them from left to right. Slowly his eyes traced the nape of Naruto's neck to trace the outlines of the bones that were visible underneath Naruto's skin. With every inch his eyes traced, he felt the shock in his stomach grow bigger and the blush in his face darken. When he realized his eyes rested finally on the beginning of Naruto's pants, he closed his eyes with a shock and lowered his head in shame.

Sasuke didn't hear anything except the wind that was rousing trough the forest. The warmth that radiated from Naruto, touched the skin of his face. Naruto didn't move. Sasuke saw that the wind still toyed with the blond locks, and now and then he smelled their sweetness. He finally placed his hand on his own knee. His eyes, once again, shifted towards the outlines of Naruto's body. He couldn't get enough of the sight of bright blond hair that stood in contrast with dark tanned skin.

Naruto's head moved against his chest, hairs tickled, shaking it from right to left. He heard Naruto audible gulp as if he was gathering courage. Sasuke saw a tanned hand moving to the direction of his own abdomen. His stomach winced with pleasure at the thought. Sasuke tried to prepare himself for the touch and pressed his jaws against each other. When Naruto's hand touched his abdomen he gasped. Slowly long tender fingertips spread till Naruto's full hand was placed on his skin. Shivers went down his spine and an heath rose from the deepest of his heart.

_He couldn't handle it anymore._

Afraid to admit it, Sasuke's lust took over. His hands gently cupped Naruto's face and lifted it until it was in front of him. Naruto's hand was still on his abdomen and his eyes were still shut and underlined by a soft red. Sasuke leaned in enough to let Naruto know he was close. Blue eyes shot open, and immediately locked themselves with black. Naruto's soul trembled when he acknowledged all his feelings. The way Sasuke looked at him, it was a look filled with desire, a desire that reflected his own. Sasuke pulled his arms towards his body, taking Naruto's head closer to his own. Faces only inches away.

Heath radiated between them, the periodic pulse was almost audible. Rain kept falling and the wind kept howling.

In one smooth move and his eyes closed, Sasuke placed his lips on Naruto's. Soft as silk they felt. He savored the feeling of the warmth that seeped trough the thinnest of skin. Naruto's fingertips grasped at the skin of his abdomen. Naruto pressed his lips harder against Sasuke's and opened them just a little to lick the softness of Sasuke's lips. Without an hesitation Sasuke opened his mouth and let Naruto in. Their salvia mixed and tastes were shared. In the passion of their kiss, hands clutched skin, hair and fabric. Everything else was forgotten. Nothing mattered. Emotions rising high, temperature rising high.

Their tongues danced, entwining and tasting everything inside the other ones mouth. Everything was explored and nothing stayed undiscovered. Naruto pushed himself against Sasuke's body, his hand moved from Sasuke's abdomen to his hair. His fingers pulled dark hair, jerking Sasuke's head backwards. Their lips parted, heavy breathes were shared. Both their chest were rapidly rising and falling, the shades on their face spread towards every inch of their body.

_So hot._

Before Sasuke had even the time to press his lips against Naruto's again, he felt Naruto's lips on his jaw. Sweet, tender kisses were being placed on the outlines of his jaw. Not one single spot remained unkissed. The feeling Naruto produced in his heart, made his mind fill with pleasure and his body softly tremble. Hands moved from his hair and arm to his sides. Slender fingers moved up and down as Naruto proceeded to kiss his throat. The love he felt for Naruto rose with every second he was with him. With every movement of Naruto's fingers against his skin, his head became more empty. And with every kiss Naruto placed on his body, his heart became more fulfilled with desire.

Sasuke jerked his head backwards and gasped when he felt Naruto's tongue tracing his collarbone. He grasped Naruto's shoulders and tried to push him away, but Naruto's lips wouldn't part so easily from his own skin. Naruto made a deep sound and his hands grasped Sasuke's sides. Sasuke shrunk when he felt Naruto's finger tips burry themselves in his flesh. The tickling feeling faded into pleasure when they moved up his body, towards his chest. Naruto placed wet kisses on the thinnest skin in his neck. Sasuke breathed heavily, his heartbeat pounded in his chest and ears and he even heard hints of Naruto's own heartbeat racing in the same rate as his own. His fingers clenched together, knowing for sure to leave bruises. He buried his nails into Naruto's flesh, but Naruto didn't even make a sound as respond.

The way Naruto made him feel was breathtakingly good. His pulse had never been this fast, his heart pounded in his chest and his breath was an uneven rapid inhaling and exhaling. He never felt this good before.

_But with a shock he came to realize, it had to end._

Sasuke pushed harder. Naruto's lips left his skin and immediately felt as a loss. The wind blew trough the gap that was created by Sasuke. Almost everything went cold again, only heath radiated trough his hands. He pushed Naruto on his back and hovered over him. His hair hung in loose black stripes alongside his face. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his blue eyes were clouded, but still as blue as ever. Sasuke's heart clenched at the thought of ever see them fading.

They didn't move, Sasuke's eyes were locked with Naruto's. Moments passed by, but neither of them spoke a word. They didn't have too. The passion they had felt moments ago died away. Eyes became sharp as minds filled with thoughts. Reason took over their hearts and passion left their bodies. They cooled down, the heath faded and left their bodies feeling like empty shells. Naruto's hand moved towards Sasuke's face when they had come to terms with their reasoning. There was no future. His hand touched the face of the one he loved. Still looking in Sasuke's eyes he smilled a small smile, a smile that didn't reach the eyes.

Sasuke felt his heart clench at the smile and placed his hand over Naruto's. Altough this moment was painfull for both of them, Sasuke returned the smile with an identical one. Softly Naruto's hand moved up his face and caressed it. His lips formed words, a soft sound let him know.

_He loved him._

Sasuke's eyes closed when he saw Naruto's lips form the soft and tender words. He locked the image away in his mind to never forget and placed the words in his heart. He felt the hand covering his face slowly shifting to the back of his head. Naruto's hand tangled with dark locks as he pulled him closer. He let Sasuke's head rest in the curve of his shoulder and neck, his nose buried in Sasuke's hair. Instead of Sasuke's scent he smelled his surroundings, wet earth and rotting wood. The sky behind Sasuke turned sharper and gray clouds gained shape. The silver scenery returned and so did the clattering of the rain. Pools were formed by the heavy rainfall in the dark earth. Streams slowly meandered trough the grass palms towards the river. The current of the river was flowing strongly, almost flooding, set in motion by the wind. The rustling of leaves was strong, leaves swirled everywhere around them and covered the ground. The scene was as cheerless as Naruto felt.

Although everything returned and gained shape, Naruto's thoughts were still with Sasuke and Sasuke's thoughts were still with Naruto. They felt each others heartbeat beating in exactly the same pace. They felt one as their chest rose and fell in the same periodic motion. Naruto felt his eyes stinging when he felt the restrained anger radiating from Sasuke's body. The strong emotions Sasuke felt were the same as Naruto's own, but they were channeled in sadness instead of anger. He wanted to never let him go. He pushed his hand harder on Sasuke's head and buried his nose deeper in Sasuke's hair. Their chests pushed hard against each other, their hearts connected.

_There may be no future, but still, they possessed each others hearts. They belonged to nobody else but one another._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope the story was to your liking. I hope the story was a whole, since I wrote it in two parts.

Please tell me if you see any mistakes. One word reviews are always welcome!


End file.
